


early morning

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Marinette and Jason in the early morning.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	early morning

Marinette wakes up to the soft chirping from outside of their window. The little rays of morning light pour through the gaps between the curtains, spilling themselves on the floor and the pile of clothes discarded carelessly when they both tumbled into bed last night.

The body beside her shifts minutely and she giggles quietly when a hand tugs her closer into the welcoming heat of her love’s embrace. His chest is a solid warmth against her back and she swallows the rising mirth in her throat when he cuddles into her like one would with a stuffed toy.

Her love is so cute when he is between the edge of sleep and consciousness. He is so adorable in the early morning, all soft and pliant, stretched out on their bed and tangled in the sheets.

Marinette really should make a habit of waking up early if this is the sight that would greet her every time.

She snuggles closer, melting in the warmth- and jerks when she feels something poking at her.

Her sleepy love groans and pulls her closer to him and subsequently pressing that thing into her thigh.

She knows her love still keeps a gun or two in almost every room of the house. Finding one in their bed would not be strange but she would be so disappointed.

One should never leave a gun unattended. Gun control exists for a reason.

However, this does not feel like the cold metal of a gun. It is a familiar heat that rests snuggly against her thigh.

Oh? This is such a pleasant surprise. What if she just-

Her love bucks the moment she grinds back and the sleepy moan that escapes his lips is a thing of beauty that Marinette knows would haunt her dreams for months to come.

“Mari-“ Her name on his lips is cut short when she rocks back, tilting her head up to brush light kiss along his jaw.

“Good morning, Jason,” she greets between the kiss, grinning when his hips buck forward under her administration. “Do you want a hand with this?”

She does not need to look up to know he is blushing. The spluttering alone serves perfectly as the proof of his shyness.

Jason seems so confident but whenever they are intimated, he would get all flustered. It is cute to see him flirting so openly with her while knowing that he stumbles over his words when she has him under her on their bed.

“Now now,” she chides, turning in his embrace, hands pressing against his chest, legs tangled together and smiles at the lovely red that litters his upper body. “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I won’t be able to take care of my boy.”

The little whine that slips past his lips is loud in the quiet room and Jason looks simultaneously like a deer in the headlight and a maiden on her wedding night. With a small whimper, he hides his face behind his hands. Which, actually, does not help much when his ear tips are that red.

He murmurs something and oh no, that won’t do.

“Come on, Jay,” she is having too much fun with it and who can blame her? Jason is being so cute and it is endearing to see him flustered. “Good boys don’t murmur. Speak up if you want something.”

If possible, Jason gets redder and oh, of course he looks so fetching in red. They should get something in that color the next time they play.

It is so satisfying to see him getting redder and redder until his eyes stray away from her face and rest on somewhere behind her, cheeks still aflame. Occasionally, he would sneak a glance or two at her and Marinette is nothing but patient and greets him with an encouraging smile every time.

Her hands wander across his chest, each touch a feather light and she can feel the stuttering of his breath. What if she just-

Jason arches and she tilts her head up a bit just in time to see the glorious way his eyes flutter close, bottom lip between his teeth. And her throat feels dry at the sound of the strained moan halfway trapped inside his throat.

“You are beautiful,” she breathes, snuggling closer just to litter kisses on his chest, warm affections rising in her chest. “Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?”

“Just every damn time of the day,” is his breathy answer.

The urge to laugh bubbles in her throat because that is so true and really, can one blame her for showing her appreciation for her love? It would be a cold day in hell if she ever stops throwing her love at him.

“Jay, good boys don’t swear,” she tuts, instead and sneaks in a teasing tug of his nipple – he is so sensitive there and she is in a playful mood – and grins when he groans, head tilting backward, baring his throat to her. “Can you be good for me?”

The high-pitched whine that slips out of his throat is expected. The way his hips buck is appreciated and it certainly pleases her.

Words have power and she has found out that praises work particularly well. Her love welcomes those like the desert yearns for rain, like a caged bird longs for freedom and she sees no reason to deprave him of them.

She reaches up and cups his face with careful hands. Jason groans when one of her thigh rests just perfectly in between his legs and he presses his groin against it, grinding slowly with a quiet whimper.

Marinette grins, pulling him closer until his back bows and taps a gentle finger on his closed eyelid.

“Look at me,” she orders, a thrill running down her spine at the way his eyes open almost immediately at her words, blazing with need as a whine passes his lips when her thigh presses against his grinding. “Tell me what you want.”

Jason makes a frustrated noise that fades into a moan when she pinches his nipple in reprimand.

“Behave,” she warns, a sliver of steel slipping into her voice. “Be good, Jay and tell me what you want so I can take care of you.”

Those beautiful eyes flutter open again and they slide past her, toward the nightstand where they stash lubes and other toys.

The words that tumble from his lips are quiet but she has no trouble picking them up in this room where there is no one but them.

“Can we play, please?”

Rarely do they have a day where there is nothing planned. No job to turn up to, no clients to deal with. Just the two of them in their little home, bundled up in a cocoon of warm domesticity.

Today is one of that rare days and Marinette intends to make good use of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I was bored and I had like 6 (read: six) scenarios about how this would turn out but I stopped here because I just couldn't choose?
> 
> Too many things I want to write but too little time. Less than 2 weeks until having to wake up early to go to school.
> 
> ~~I finally made['a tumblr.' ](https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com)~~


End file.
